1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of lighting considered as an art. Optical projectors which project a beam of light offer the designer the ultimate in controlled illumination for both interior and exterior settings. The optical projectors referred to are utilized in the art for projecting a beam of light on particular objects such as art objects that it is desired to illuminate. The herein invention is concerned with unique forms of projectors to be utilized in the art and unique methods for making it possible to project a beam of light conforming in contour to a particular object to be illuminated.
2. Prior Art
Optical projectors as such for projecting a beam of light for use in illuminating objects are well known in the art. The herein invention, however, embodies particular improvements in optical projectors and unique methods of producing specialized lighting effects as outlined in detail hereinafter.